Sometimes Bad People Stay Bad
by Buddha - I R RawR
Summary: This is a story about Sam and Dean. It's a Sam/Dean pairing, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. Characters are a little OOC. Not too bad though.
1. Chapter 1

It's wrong what they say about the past, I've learned, about how you can bury it. Those two years, the shortest, yet the longest two years of my life. The happiest, yet the most horrible. There are bad people in this world, and sometimes bad people stay bad. Sometimes you have to stand up to them. And sometimes you have to take off those red, love colored glasses to see the truth about those people. It all started in late December of 2008. I was sitting in my shitty dorm room, like usual, isolated as always. I didn't really like people, especially the ignorant people at Stanford. I was told by Bobby that Dean was going to come visit me, take a break from all the hunting for a bit. You can only imagine how happy I was, I hadn't seen him in over three years.

I went over to the refrigerator to make a sandwich, turkey and miracle whip was always my favorite. I sat down at one of the little chairs I had set up in the room, leisurely watching some television when Dean walked in. He was with Jo of course. I hadn't expected any less. The moment he walked in, my eyes lit up like stars, though, I was really good at hiding it. But as we talked, I noticed he was paying more attention to Jo than he did me which was a bit upsetting. It took me forever to eat my sandwich; I always felt self conscious about eating in front of people, especially those I love. And not the kind of love that families have for each other, I mean the other kind of love. The kind of love a person has for their spouse. Yes, I know, I'm a freak for having a thing for my brother.

He was staying with Ellen and Jo because he couldn't very well stay in my dorm, I would have gotten kicked out. But for a few days, he would come over, chat with me for a bit, and then leave, not showing any brotherly, or even friendly affection at all. That is until one day he came over and my roommate wasn't home. He came to my bed, where I was again, isolated. We sat and enjoyed each other's company while we watched SpongeBob, (he always had a thing for that show. I never understood it) talking about nothing that mattered as long as we were with one another. Eleven o'clock hit and he finally decided it was time to go. I had exams the next morning and needed my rest.

"Ok, bye." I said with a smile. "See you tomorrow after exams?" He smiled back,

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." As we said our goodbyes, I was expecting him to leave, but he just sat there on my bed waiting, like he was contemplating something. So I went out on a limb, hoping what I was thinking was what he wanted as well.

"Is everything alright? You look like you're waiting on something." I asked, curiosity filling my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said with sincerity.

Here goes, "You know, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask." At those words, he cupped my face behind my ear and kissed me; the most passionate kiss I had ever shared with anyone. With that kiss, I knew we had something. He left after we shared a few more loving kisses, and as I lay there, I couldn't wait to fall asleep, where dreams of him would fill my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks pass, it's now January, and we had to try and hide our relationship from Dad. It was hard, seeing as how no one wanted us together, I mean, we ARE brothers after all. I remember that night, in those two weeks, us both in our underwear, him holding me like I was the only thing that mattered. It was perfect. But after those amazing two weeks, I knew it was time to say goodbye. As much as I didn't want to, I accepted it because he was out there saving people. I remember crying the whole day, but I'd never tell anyone that. I had a necklace that was very important to me, made me feel like it gave me good luck. I took that necklace and put it into a letter I wrote him. I hid it in his jacket pocket. This is what it said:

"To my love, Dean,

It sucks that you're leaving again. I'm going to miss you. I really wish you didn't have to go back, but I know you have to. The next time you have some time off, you need to come back, and you better come back alive. It's going to be so hard without you here, no pun intended, ha, but I'm so happy I got to spend so much time with you. I'm so glad I got to express my feelings to you because I also have loved you for many years. I'm really drawn to you, I guess it's because you practically raised me. Thank you for that. But I want to know something, why me? I'm definitely nothing special at all, a freak if you will. There are so many people out there that are so much better than me. Don't get me wrong, I'm astounded you feel the same. I know the issue with Dad was difficult, but I'm not going to let him get in the middle of something as important as you. I want to thank you for spending so much time with me. You held me like you cared, like you always have, but in a different way. I haven't had that in a long time. Not since Jess. Don't expect me not to give you a bear hug when I see you next.

Forever yours,

Sam

P.S. You'll find a necklace inside this letter. It's very precious to me, so take good care of it."

After I wrote the letter, we said our goodbyes. I must have cried for hours. I mean, I was losing the one person I could actually count on.

Throughout the time he was gone we chatted on AIM.

January 16, 2009

Me: _**Dean!**_  
Dean: Hey Sam…  
Me: _**Are you ok? D:**_  
Dean: kinda  
Me: _**Kinda? You know you can tell me anything.**_  
Dean: i'm just tired and sick of this shitty hunter's life  
Me: _**I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I miss you already.**_  
Dean: i miss you too. this just sucks  
Me_**: Being away from me? Ha ha. Sorry. What, hunting?  
**_Dean: both...  
Me: _**I'm sorry.**_  
Dean: i just don't have the patience for this  
Me: _**I know...but it's better than nothing, right?**_  
Dean: no. i can only take so much  
Me: _**But would you rather have millions of people die?**_  
Dean: i just don't know what to do. i want out of here in no more than a month or i will end up killing someone  
Me: **_No you won't. Deal with it for me?  
_**Dean: i;m trying  
Me: _**You seem so depressed. Stop it.**_  
Dean: i can't help it  
Me: _**Yes you can. I'm the only one allowed to be depressed. D**_  
Dean: and why are you allowed to be?  
Me: _**Because. I'm Sam.**_  
Dean: so i'm dean  
Me: _**Did you ever check your jacket pocket like I told you?**_  
Dean: yeah  
Me: _**So you got my necklace? **_  
Dean: i'm wearing it  
Me: _**You better not lose it. Lol. I'm surprised you're wearing it though.**_  
Dean: i won't lose it. that's why i'm wearing it  
Me: _**Oh, jee. THANKS. Lol.**_ _**Nice to know that's why you're wearing it.**_  
Dean: no that's not the only reason i'm wearing it. it reminds me of you. it helps  
Me: _**I wish I had something of yours...dang it.**_  
Dean: sorry. well i gotta go. gotta get up early..  
Me: _**Alright. Love you. **_  
Dean: love you too. good night babe  
Me: _**Night.**_

A lot of our IMs were very similar to that. Him being depressed, me trying to keep his spirits up. God how I missed him. I wasn't even able to hear his voice; only see his words on a computer screen..


End file.
